


Why Pink?

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie has a problem with Cody's fashion choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Pink?

"Can I ask you something?" Allie asks.

"You just did, but you can ask me a second question." Cody replies.

Allie rolls her eyes at the familiar joke. "Why do you wear so much pink? It's kind of ridiculous."

Cody shrugs. "It's expected of me."

Allie can't believe what Cody is saying. "Just because you're gay, you need to wear pink?"

Cody rolls his eyes. "So what?"

"That's a stereotype and you know it. There's a bunch of manly gay man who would drop dead before ever wearing pink."

Cody looks at his hands. "How can you tell which guys are gay if they don't wear pink?"

"I – I – I don't know. I'm not gay after all. A ton of guys know how to pick out the gay ones though. Don't you gays usually have gaydar or something?"

"Mine might be broken."

"That is so stupid." Allie mutters to herself. To her best friend, she says in her best reassuring voice, "You won't know unless you get out there and try."

In a bright, chipper voice, she exclaims, "Let's go to a gay bar this weekend. I'll accompany you as your personal fag hag. Ok? Ok." She leaves without giving Cody a chance to argue.

Cody is left alone as his mouth gapes open, looking very much like a fish out of water.


End file.
